


Post-Coital Reveries and Amorous Male Relations

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Community - Freeform, Domestic Trobed, Familial Trobedison, Fluff, M/M, Softness, Trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: A short drabble about the magic of Sundays, with a dash of Trobedison domesticity.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Post-Coital Reveries and Amorous Male Relations

Troy likes Sundays-more specifically, _Sunday mornings_. Sunday mornings are when school doesn’t exist and there’s nothing to call him out of bed except his own willpower, when Annie makes blueberry pancakes and the only thing on his agenda is watching movies with Abed until the sun goes down and they’re forced to start the process of getting through the upcoming week. The familiar aroma of a fresh pot of coffee has made its way into his bedroom, and Troy smiles. Annie is undoubtedly already fully awake and waiting for them to start the day, but he doesn’t go to greet her just yet, favoring to revel in these last euphoric moments he has before he has to leave the sanctity of the bedroom. 

Beams of sunlight warm his skin as he stretches, the bedsheets pooling around his ankles and draping carelessly over the edge of bed, but it’s far too hot to consider reaching for them to cover himself. Upon Troy’s movement, the sleeping figure beside him stirs, hands grabbing at the sheets aimlessly. Troy smiles, shifts his position so he can spoon the other boy into his arms, and they relax immediately. “Good morning,” Troy says softly, trailing kisses along the bare skin of Abed’s neck and shoulders. Abed merely hums in acknowledgment, entwining his fingers with Troy’s where they rest on his stomach. On any other day, Abed would be the one coaxing him out of bed so they have time to fit in one bowl of cereal and maybe an episode of _Cougartown_ before rushing off to their first class, but today is Sunday, and even Abed heeds the reverence of Sundays. 

Today Abed lets Troy hold him for as long as he wants, lets Troy bury his face in his hair and run his fingers along Abed’s arms carefully, because he knows how Abed is about touch and he doesn’t want to overstep. He knows that even though they might be together, and Abed has let Troy touch him in circumstances far more intimate than this, it’s never his place to assume when and where that touch might be reciprocated. Abed doesn’t seem to mind now, though, as he leans into Troy’s touch, letting Troy’s lips and fingertips map his body with utmost affection. “You’re really cute when you’re sleeping.” Troy’s breath grazes Abed’s ear as he says it, and he plants a kiss on Abed's temple. 

“I think you’re cute all the time.” Is Abed’s response, rolling over to face him. Troy blushes. 

“Stay in bed with me all day?” He kisses Abed’s cheek, and then his lips chastely. 

“Alternative plan,” Abed proposes, catching Troy’s gaze. “We bring all the blankets to the living room and you make hot chocolate while I go find our _Fanboys_ DVD. We can even build a fort and watch it in there if you want to.”

Troy’s already jumping out of bed before Abed finishes, gathering all of the blankets strewn across their bed into his arms. “Get out of my brain.” He kisses Abed once more, grinning, and disappears into the living room. Abed takes a moment to stretch his limbs before joining him, a smile pulling at his lips. When he eventually does find the other boy in the kitchen, he pulls a third mug from the cupboard and ends up offering Annie his softest blanket, to which she accepts happily. They watch _Fanboys_ , and Annie has about a million-and-one questions, and if it were anyone else Abed would’ve minded, but it’s Annie, and so he answers her questions and lets Troy rest his head on his shoulder without pique because they’re his family, and because _they all really love Sundays_. 


End file.
